A Life Borrowed
by somethingstripy
Summary: Hermione Granger has had enough of the Wizarding world after catching her boyfriend, Ron, cheating on her. Not only that, but her job was getting demanding and abusive, and her friends were getting too caught up to care. She then wanted to get back the life she erased from the Muggle world. She arrived at her place to discover a very sardonic wizard, living the life she once had.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, here's the new story of my Dramione. There's not much drama here so I hope you enjoy this. Please do review, you know how I love reading them. ;p**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione made her way through the bustling pathways of Hogsmeade after a very tiring trip to Bristol. Her luggage floating after her hitting witches and wizards resulted to frowns and looks of disapproval. That didn't quite matter to Hermione as she's just way used to all the hateful stares from people; growing up in Hogwarts, especially to non-magic parents. She walked with her head held high despite her short physique. Hermione was a force to be reckoned with and she was a tornado in the office and outside. She, of course, knew it all too well. She had a mail bag on her right shoulder and she was hugging a pile of books while coursing through the crowds and stopping in front of the Three Broomsticks.

She heaved a big sigh and wriggled her shoulders, adjusting the weight of the bag she was carrying. She gave a regal smile before entering, ready to surprise a certain red-headed wizard whom she hasn't seen for months. She turned to check on her luggage; it was still there. She gaily pushed the doors open and entered. The winning smile and the confident aura were replaced with a grimace and crossed arms. In the middle of the area sat her beau with not one, but THREE ladies. His arm was daintily wrapped around a golden-haired witch and the other played with the fiery red hair of another witch. The third one, the black-haired one, giggled at his jokes. All four were obviously drunk.

Hermione felt her ears heat up and her nostrils flared. She pursed her lips and walked towards the table. As if by instinct, Ron looked up and met her gaze. "'Mione…" he stupidly said, and gaped at her like he just saw a ghost. The three ladies, who saw her, immediately averted their gazes to the table, unable to meet the glare of one of the most popular witches of the Wizarding world.

"Ron", Hermione spoke in a tight voice, fighting for control. Her cool expression, masking the raging war going on inside her, was slowly breaking. "Might you explain all this?" she shakily asked.

"Err…" he looked at the two witches on either side of him for help but they refused to meet his gaze. He smiled sheepishly and slowly stood up. "Let's talk about this, 'Mione".

"No! Explain to me what this is!" Hermione raised her voice, gaining a lot of onlookers from the other tables.

"'Mioneee", Ron winced, "Not 'ere… Please".

"Where then, Ronald?!" Her voice cracked, "Where?! Back to your place so you could just manipulate me?!" She was breathing hard, oblivious of what the people around her thought. She was definitely a woman scorned right now. She sought her wand and held it tightly, gripping her fingers until her knuckles turned a paler shade.

"Well…err…not 'ere", Ron answered stupidly back, "Can we just act like adults and—"

_WE?! Act like ADULTS?_ That did it! "CONFRINGO!" she pointed her wand at the table and watched it explode before the group into splinters.

"'MIONE! Blimey! Stop it!" Ron shouted over gasps and screams of the other witches and wizards.

Hermione blinked and realized she was not acting herself. She regained her posture and pursed her lips at Ron. Her eyes swept across the room and no one dared to look her in the eye. She spun on her heel and proceeded to walk out when one waiter attempted to stop her only to be caught in his tracks when she spoke coolly "put it on his tab".

She moved out of the area and into the pathway, making sure to keep a steady pace lest Ron decides to follow her. She glanced sideways and frowned, the bastard didn't even bother doing so. She was still seething as she walked through the crowd, bumping people and not even caring to apologize. She looked around for an empty area, headed there and decided to apparate back to her pad.

The moment she arrived, she let out a big heavy breath and waved her wand over her luggage which landed with a slight thump. She then proceeded to walk around and put up wards all over her room, making sure that no one could enter, apparate, or floo in. They would have to get through the door by knocking and waiting for someone to get it…like a regular human being. After all of the wards were up, Hermione allowed herself to drop on her couch.

Her hand slowly rose to her cheek and ran through her hair. She slightly gripped the strands of her hair as she felt tears start blurring her eyes. She bit her lip and slowly let everything that happened sink in. The more it did, the more painful it became, until her will couldn't hold back anymore and she cried. Her knees rose close to her chest as she curled into a tiny ball on the sofa. She hugged her knees tightly and wept. She was shaking and crying as she slowly gasped for air. This was just too much. Even for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, guys! Here's the second chapter. Thank you so much for the first review. You gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter and move on with the third. :)**

**Chapter 2**

"'Mione", a familiar voice called from the other side of her door. Frantic, Hermione wiped the tears that were falling down her face. She knew all too well who the person is. Of course he'd wonder where she'd been. It's already been three days since she wasn't seen around the Ministry and she's sure there were already talks.

"Just a second, Harry", she answered, surprised that her voice sounded as if she was swallowing buckets of gravel. She cleared her throat and poured herself a glass of water before going to the door and turning it. The moment she opened it, Harry immediately went in and hugged her.

"'Mione…Oh, 'Mione, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you through all this", Harry spoke, giving her another hug. "It's just been too busy at work, with all the dark artifacts that were leaked around and Ron's been trying to avoid me. I reckon the bastard had something to do with it…with you. And then people at the office, they said something about him cheating on you", he looked at her and saw the tears falling down her cheeks, "Oh 'Mione! Just wait 'til I give him a piece of my mind. Just he wait."

"I'm so glad you're here, Harry!" she hugged him tight and closed her eyes, grateful for some human contact after a couple of days being away from the world. "I don't know how to face the world without all of you around me". She pictured the interviews and the scandals that were about to happen. She knew witches and wizards from various newspapers and entertainment brochures would follow her around and pester her about what happened to their relationship.

"Sshhh", Harry shushed her and spoke soothingly, "You don't have to worry about it, 'Mione. After I give that sodding git a talk; he'd come running back to you and all will be back to normal, yeah?"

Her eyes opened wide as she wriggled away. "What?! You expect me to get back with him?!" Hermione snapped at him.

"W-well, yes…" Harry answered, "It's just common decency I think? We ARE the golden trio…and you ARE the golden couple. I think it's inevitable that you would get back together to avoid a lot of publicity and—"

"NO!" Hermione moved back, revolted that her best friend could say such a thing, "Harry…he CHEATED on me!"

"Well…yes, I know that", Harry scratched his head, "But the guy has been suffering too, 'Mione, he was alone here most of the time. You were always away—"

Unbelievable! Hermione couldn't hear any more of what Harry was talking about. "And you think it wasn't hard for me, too? I was as miserable as he was! And I never had the nerve to sneak around with men!"

"Well…Let's face it, 'Mione, Ron's not the brilliant type. He doesn't have the same level of patience…or self-constraint as you do—"

"No, Harry! He doesn't…the bloody man just loves to be adorned by women doesn't he?"

"People make mistakes, Hermione", Harry went near her and held her arms, "Give him another chance. Both of you are perfect for each other. Everyone knows that".

"I'm starting to believe it's not true!" Hermione shot back. She looked up at Harry. Harry, ever willing to forgive no matter what could never see the true meaning of pain, of heartache. Ginny was lucky to have him, wasn't she? She supposed he was lucky to have her as well. How she wished Ron was as sensitive as his sister. But right now, Hermione couldn't face her best friend and tell him that both his closest friends will never get back together. She sighed, "Just give me a little time, okay, Harry?"

He frowned, knowing her little time meant a very long while. But he never really voiced that out. He sighed, "If you say so, 'Mione". There was nothing he could do here. Once she makes a decision, Hermione was as solid as a mountain. He looked around, "If you ever want to get out, just promise me you won't mind the people around". She smiled and promised him. He walked towards the door. "Oh…and 'Mione?"

"Yeah, Harry?" she looked up at him.

"You're still the Maid of Honor…Wedding's on December; six months from now. You'd better be there". He looked at her and smiled slightly.

She went to him and gave him a huge hug before letting him go. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She watched as Harry stepped out of her place and closed the door slowly behind him. She leaned on the wall and slid down slowly on the floor. How will she work things out with Ron?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO, LOVIES! HERE'S THE LONG OVERDUE CHAPTER... FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER...WAIT FOR THE UPDATE OF "A SECOND CHANCE".**

OH! AND I JUST STARTED ON WATTPAD...YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK ME OUT THERE, TOO! :)

**Chapter 3**

"Miss Granger!" the howler shouted at her, mirroring her boss' booming voice. Hermione flinched as she knew more was coming and started to ready herself, "I TOLD YOU TO SUBMIT THE BI-ANNUAL REPORT WITHIN THE WEEK! IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS ALREADY, MISS GRANGER. **TWO WEEKS**! I DON'T LIKE SLACKERS IN MY TEAM. I DON'T CARE WHATEVER YOU HAVE GOING ON IN YOUR LIFE, I WANT THAT REPORT ON MY DESK FIRST THING IN THE MORNING OR ELSE IT'S YOUR JOB THAT'S ON THE LIIINE!" The letter tore up right in front of Hermione in a very insulting manner.

Hermione, slumped on the floor, sighed and crawled around, picking up the tattered paper pieces. She stood up and crumpled them into a ball and tossed it towards the trash bin, missing it by a few inches. Sighing, she approached it, picked it up, and dropped it properly in the bin. She walked out towards the little balcony overlooking Hogsmeade. Her cotton shorts and dark tank top matched her loose up-bun and barefoot appearance. She just crawled out of bed when Erik, her barn owl, dropped the howler right on top of her bedside table. No sooner had she opened the letter, it hollered like a bull charging towards its helpless victim.

Leaning on the cool metal banister, she peered down at the street below. It was just a little ways past 9:00 in the morning and the streets were starting to buzz with people. She wondered how many heard her howler yet deep down she never really did care. For years she has been slaving for her job at the Ministry and yes, it paid off, but now she's wondering if it's even worth it. She sacrificed her social life, her personal life, AND her love life for a job which didn't even let her have a few weeks to herself to recuperate from a very life-changing (and perhaps traumatizing) experience.

She noticed a few stares from the passersby below and some of them were slightly perverse. This made her quite conscious and for that, she turned her back and proceeded to enter her flat. She made herself a cup of warm Chamomile tea which she has gotten so used to and have no sooner acknowledged that it help make her day seem somewhat bearable…especially today. Sitting down on the nearest bar stool and sipping her coffee while absentmindedly flipping through the newspaper, she gave herself time to think. Having neither Ron nor Harry around her, she felt as if she was an outcast or an alien in a foreign world. She didn't feel quite at home as she wanted to feel. She smirked inwardly at that sense. She was, in many ways than one, talented, but she wasn't really from this world now was she? Harry had both his parents live in this world as they were both magical despite him having been grown in the Muggle world and Ron, well Ron was of pureblood stock. She never really had any connections at all, no one to ever come home to during the Holidays except the Weasleys, who right now she didn't want to see due to some complications. Both her parents were Muggles and didn't know, nor do they want to know, how to live in such a magical world.

Her parents. She blinked. She missed them immensely. If it wasn't for the fact that she stripped both their memories clean of her, then she could verily have a place to come home to any time. A place she didn't feel unwelcomed at all. However her parents are not magically-inclined, they ARE inclined towards dealing with relationships though. Hermione stared into her tea recalling her parents' marital status. It was just that, a marital status. A name. Her parents should've been divorced had it not been for their standing in society. Granger and Granger; best known dentists of their place. It would be bad for their social reputation and for business if they broke up. So they remained together all these years even though Hermione, and a handful, knew that they were definitely not sleeping on the same bed. But whenever they went out together, her parents made it clear that they enjoyed each other's company, if not for love, then for friendship…or practicality. Either way, there never was an argument heard throughout the Granger household. They do have a common love: Hermione Jean Granger, who right now was a heap of mess.

Hermione stood up, determined with what she was about to do and left her tea to cool while she picked up a parchment and her quill and ink. She sat on her bed, placed the tip of the quill to her chin, feeling the bristles of the feather and a small twitch came up to her mouth. Hermione, a person who always wanted to be sure of herself before making decisions, had to formulate her words first before jutting them down. She never used drafts and was fond of passing or sending the first paper she made. A smile broke on her face as she wrote down her resignation letter to the Ministry. She made up her mind that she would be spending a few months at her parents' house as she verily conveniently researched on a spell to reverse the effects of Obliviate. She, Hermione Granger, was going home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please support this, lovies! user/somethingstripy**

**Not much notes, just happy we can get on to the juicy bits of this story. Lol. :p**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione looked at the letters lined up on her bed. She sighed happily as she was finally ready and packed. She looked around her now empty flat save for Erik's bird cage and a few stacks of paper on her desk which she never want to see again. They were remnants of her old life. Useless stacks they were. She now focused on the letters lightly sitting atop her mattress. One for the Weasley's (Mrs. Weasley to be specific), one for Luna who she never understood why she wrote one for her in the first place aside from the fact that she just wanted someone who can make things up for her sudden disappearance (right now, the Quibbler has an extensive fan base), one for the Daily Prophet explaining how she's not accepting interviews for now, one for the Minister himself telling him of her absence, one for Ronald Weasley (this one she found the most difficult to write, actually crumpling pieces of paper here and there), and lastly, one for Harry and Ginny giving them the REAL reason why she decided to go M.I.A., promising that she would show up on their wedding and would undoubtedly fix things with Ron (the latter was wishful thinking but she couldn't bring herself to tell the couple that), she also made sure that Erik was well taken care of so she left him in the hands of Harry.

She, however, didn't disclose where exactly she was going to any of them, even to Harry. She didn't want anyone following her nor did she want her plans to be foiled. This was one of the reasons why she planned on sending Erik around the moment she Apparated towards the Leaky Cauldron and leave the life she's known for half of her existence. She gave her flat one last look before carrying Erik to the window. She stroked his head for a few seconds, cooing and talking to him like he was an actual human being. Her barn owl clucked his beak, which was a sign of approval, and impatience. Erik understood her; he was level-headed and stuck right to business, one of the reasons why she loved having him around. Not to mention the mere fact that aside from being an owl, he reminded her so much of Crooks. The feline passed away in its sleep after a very dreaded illness while Hermione was away. She regretted such neglect and vowed to make sure Erik wouldn't suffer the same fate.

After a few more parting strokes, she watched the dark brown barn owl spread its wings and fly away for quite a longer amount of time. She stood facing her window, feeling the emptiness and the loneliness slowly engulf and embrace her. She closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh, turned around and faced the equally empty abode. Taking her suitcase and her books, Hermione Granger strode out of her flat, head held high. The landlady gave her a sweet smile after being handed five Galleons (that was more than enough of course) and gave Hermione her infamous pack of brownies. Hermione was sad to leave her behind, she was such a sweet lady who made sure that Hermione was well-fed by sending her brownies from time to time.

The sun brightly shone over the clouds and Hermione realized she was really going to enjoy what lay ahead of her. There was no troubling workload or deadlines for her to meet, no friends who kept on telling her what they think is best for her, and NO Ronald Bilius Weasley. She breathed in the smell of freedom for the first time as she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She smiled at every witch and wizard having their meals, who returned her smile with a shocked expression and a smile back. Hermione was known not to mind people around when she walked as she was too busy with her inner thoughts than to even give the slightest glance to them.

The moment she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron, however, she ducked out of sight at a nearby alley and apparated to a small neighborhood with lush yards and white houses. These were, of course, the houses of one of the most prominent people in that little town of London. She sighed, smelling the familiar scents of lavender and oranges. Yes, this was the neighborhood she grew up in. Pulling the collar of her coat towards her, she giddily walked the sidewalk while carrying her suitcase and books. This was wonderful, perfectly wonderful. She stopped in front of a two-storey house with a wide porch and equally wide yard, protected with a line of picket fences and a small archway of flowers at the entrance. She ran her free hand on the vines entwining the archway and memories of a younger Hermione came to mind. She was picking out the flowers while her mother walked outside bringing a tray of cookies and glasses of juice, her father was laboriously fixing the bushes outside their yard. Yes, simpler times.

She wriggled the gate and realized it was open. She followed the stone path that lead straight to the white door with a golden doorknob. She placed her suitcase down, put her hand in her pocket and gracefully rubbed her wand, waiting for the right moment to cast her spell. She knew her parents were very welcoming people and she planned on casting her reverse spell on them in the safety of their home. Her left hand, her free hand, lightly rapped on the door. And every time she did that, her heart gave a skip and a hop. She was more than excited to be with them after being away for so long. A decade or two. She was anxious and worried that they would not appear how she remembered them and it would take a lot of catching up. She was more concerned of the fact that one of them might be ill…or worse. Those thoughts entered her system like a sickness and now she felt more nervous.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps heading towards the door and she instinctively stiffened. The slow twist of the doorknob felt like forever for Hermione and she held her breath the entire time. She shook herself and made sure she masked all her fears with a friendly smile, reminding her that they would see her as a complete stranger. A smile of confidence and approachability flashed on her face as she readied herself for her first encounter with her folks. That smile, however, was wiped clean when she looked at the person who opened the door. Platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and piercing gray eyes met her vision.

A voice rang from behind the tall blonde, "Drake, darling, who is it?" Hermione's head shot over his shoulder to see her mother in the kitchen preparing snacks, and her father pouring wine across the table.

"Just an old friend, mother", he answered with that oh so familiar cold, calculating, British drawl of his. Her mouth dropped open, looking back at the wizard she hated with every bone in her body.


End file.
